Broken (A Gossip Girl Fanfic)
by 237am
Summary: Blair is hurt by a stranger in a white suit. Who will be there for her? How will the Upper East Siders react to the news? What will happen to the man who hurt Blair? And how will Chuck, Serena, Nate, and Dan help Blair be herself again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Gossip Girl fanfic and I'm super excited about starting this! Please leave a like and your reviews mean the world to me! Let me know how I did, if there was anything you liked or didn't like, or what you think is going to happen in chapter 2!**

 **Mentions of rape. Read at your own discretion.**

-b-

It had been one of _those_ days. The ones that Blair despised almost as much as Georgina Sparks. She and Chuck had gotten in an argument the night before and they hadn't made up since, Serena was at her new job, the students at NYU still hadn't accepted her, her mom and Cyrus were in Europe, Dorota had the day off, Nate was off who knows where doing who knows what, _who, doing who knows who_ Blair corrected herself and sighed as she fell back onto the expensive pillows that laid her bed.

Blair felt empty. It wasn't the type of empty she had felt before, during her relapses. It was more of an internal emptiness. It was like no one understood her. No one was always there for her. Nothing in her life was permanent. Deep down, Blair truly didn't know which one was worse, internal emptiness or external emptiness. She knew of only one way that could fix both.

She had closed her eyes before taking out her phone to text Serena.

" **Hey S. Hotel Bar at 6. -B"** she read it again before hitting send knowing that Serena would be off work by then. She glanced at the clock quickly before being interrupted by a text from Serena. " **See you there. -S"**

Blair was to muddled with emotions to wait. She went to the bathroom to quickly fix herself before she left to go to the bar. Soon after, she walked out of the penthouse and decided to walk to the bar because it was only a block away. The walk was a little chilly and would of been much more bearable if Chuck had been there holding her hand she admitted to herself. But finally, she reached the bar. 5:42 the clock read. Serena would be here soon. She sat there for a minute before deciding to order a drink but was interrupted by a strong voice.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing at a place like this..alone.. He added swiftly. Blair looked up, her brown eyes meeting his. He was tall with dark hair, he wore a white suit which made his features stand out more.

"Avoiding creeps like you." Blair said confidently before moving a little away from the attractive stranger. He let out a laugh.

"At least let me buy you a drink before you judge me." He said with a smile.

If Blair hadn't had such a bad day, she would of instantly said no. But instead, she looked down at the bar for a second before nodding her head to admit her defeat. He smirked at her once before ordering a drink for the both of them.

-s-

The clock finally reached 5:30 and I could leave. I sighed with relief before grabbing my new purse to meet Blair at the hotel bar. I assumed it would just be a fun night out with Blair like we used to do during high school. I was excited.

I arrived at the bar a little after 6. I looked around for Blair. I spotted the brunette next to a dark haired mystery man. I walked over to check it out. Blair was clearly drunk and the man seemed to be trying to control her.

"Sorry about her." I said a little embarrassed and angry that Blair had allowed herself to get this way.

"Oh no, don't worry she's fine." The man insisted and smiled with white teeth.

"Here, I'll take her from here." I said before putting my arm under Blair and helping her walk to the bathroom.

"Serenaaaa" Blair's voice slurred. "What are you doingg" She continued.

"Blair what was even the point of inviting me here if you were just going to get drunk before I even got here, and why are you with that guy, what about Chuck?" I rambled on, slightly concerned for her.

"Bored." She managed to get out before slightly stumbling. She caught herself and chuckled.

"Excuse me." She finished our conversation and walked back over to the mystery man. I let her go and decided to stick around to keep an eye on Blair and to have a drink. Even drunk Blair wasn't a dumb Blair. I let loose after a few minutes seeing that the man had good intentions. It wasn't until 15 minutes later when I realized something was wrong.

The bar had filled up a lot more since I had gotten there. But it was still hard to miss the man in the white suit and beautiful brunette in a short tight pink dress who sat at the bar together. I went over to talk to them again when I had noticed something was wrong.

"Hey S" Blair said her eyes droopy.

"Hey B" I said suspiciously and glanced at the man in the white.

"I had the bar cut her off." He lied.

"Oh thank you so much." I said nonchalantly.

"Yes isn't Spencer soooo" she paused as if she forgot what she was saying "charming." She slurred as she finished her sentence.

"Yes, very." I lied and gave a fake smile and a fake nod of approval to the man I presumed as Spencer.

I walked away before pulling out my phone. He picked up after 2 rings.

"Chuck." I said with relief.

"Serena." He said slyly "You know how much I do enjoy late night calls, but were related now if you remember." He finished.

"Chuck." I said scared but continued "Something's wrong, Blair's in trouble." I managed to get out.

"W-What do you mean, where are you?" He questioned concerningly.

"Your hotel bar. There's this guy I don't know who he is. I think Blair said his name is Spen-." I was cut off when I glanced up to make sure Blair was still in the bar just in time to see her eyes roll back and she passed out and hit the ground hard.

"Oh my God, Blair!" I yelled before closing my phone.

-c-

"Serena" I said through the phone after hearing her scream. "Serena." I said a little louder. Again getting no reply, I snapped my phone shut before grabbing a jacket and heading out the door. I nearly sprinted down the stairs and to the limo. I got in and paid my driver a little extra just to go faster. It wasn't long until we reached my hotel. I pushed through the crowd. Scared but unwilling to admit it I finally burst through the doors and into the hotel and walked quickly to the bar.

I walked in and the familiar scent of the place took over. I looked around for Blair, but there was no crowd gathered around anywhere and Serena was nowhere to be seen. " **I'm the bar, where r u?"** I texted Serena. It took her a little more than a while to the answer which only fueled my anxiety and I wondered if Blair was okay. I wasn't sure what I would do if she wasn't.

" **Back left, hurry."** Serena answered. I made my way through yet another crowd to finally walk upon an crying Serena.

"Serena, what happened, where's Blair? I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I don't know." She admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know." I raised my voice.

"After Blair passed out, some guy in a white tux named Spencer told everyone Blair was his girlfriend and that someone had drugged her and he needed to take her to the hospital." She answered, now in tears.

"Oh my God Blair please be okay." I let out

I looked around the bar for anyone in white. There was no one. Where was Blair.

-b-

I woke up on a bed. It wasn't my bed and I was scared I had went home with someone last night. I looked around and noted it was one of Chuck's hotel rooms and I was still clothed, but my hands tied together to the bedpost. I looked up to meet faces with a man I would not of recognized, if he wasn't in a white suit.

"Let me go." I kicked

"Well look who's up." He said crawling on top of me. I squirmed but didn't stand a chance without my arms. He leaned over my face before planting a kiss on my lips. Again and again. I finally bit his mouth and he pulled away.

"Oh, a tough lady, if you wanted rough.." He mumbled the rest of the sentence before getting off off me. Relief came over me until he turned around and punched me in the face. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. I let out a whimper as I felt my skin pulsing.I tried to kick him but he restrained my legs and dug his hands so far deep into them that the outline of his hand remained when they left.

"I liked you better when you didn't fight back." He mentioned.

I spit at him.

"Well then." He said as he grabbed a handful of pills before mashing them into a glass of water.

I screamed and kicked doing anything I could to stop him.

"No." I said as he tried to force it into my mouth.

He struck my face again and tears streamed silently down my face as he held my mouth open forcing me to drink the solution.

Everything got fuzzy and hazy. He made a phone call. And I could feel my eyes trying to roll back. I tried to fight them, but eventually I lost.

-s-

"He's gotta be here." I said to Chuck, worry in his face.

"I already checked any last minute reservations, only 2. One was a women and the other a family." He answered.

"Well this was obviously planned." I choked on my tears. "His name is Spencer."

Chuck walked away and pulled out his phone. Trying to find out if any Spencers had reservations here.

I still couldn't accept this. This was all my fault. I am such a horrible friend.

Chuck came back.

"There's 4 here." He announced with a little more confidence. "We'll have to visit each hotel room, that's all the info they would give me. Room numbers, 206, 427, 436, and 802."

"We should go, now." I said, praying that Blair would be alive and okay.

Chuck refused to take the elevator, scared it would take to long or if they were so unlucky, get stuck. He took the stairs 2 at a time, not slowing down to wait for me until he reached the door that read. 2. Floor 2. He pushed through but held the door for me. We walked at a fast pace until we reached 206. We looked at each other before he knocked. A women answered the door after the second knock.

"Can I help you?" She asked clearly frustrated

"Hello, I'm Chuck Bass. I just wanted to make sure your stay was going well and you are enjoying yourself." Chuck replied, taking over the conversation and attempting to glance into the room behind her which revealed a man asleep on the bed. The lady straightened her posture and allowed a smile.

"Yes, this room is wonderful, although I do wish I had opted for the suite. I cannot begin to imagine how beautiful that room is." She charmingly replied.

Chuck let out a fake laugh and ended it with a fake smile.

"That means alot, please enjoy the rest of your stay." He said politely with a grin.

The lady made eye contact with me before shutting the door. We turned back toward the staircase.

"Were never going to find her." Chuck admitted.

"Don't say that." I said pushing past him with tears in my eyes.

We dashed up the next flight of stairs and to floor 4. 427 was close by.

We knocked with little to no faith, only to be awakened with surprise when a man with a white suit answered the door.

"Sp-Spencer." I said overcome with fear.

Chuck didn't waste time on words as he pushed the man back into the room and against the wall. Chuck closed the door with his foot as soon as he had the man pressed against the wall. He probably didn't want any customers to see him beat the hell out of this guy.

"Where is she." Chuck yelled

My eyes darted around the room, finally stumbling across a unhealthy pale which tainted a unconscious maybe dead Blair.

"Blair!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face as I ran over to the bed. Quickly untying her hands and touching her face trying to get her to wake up. I felt her pulse with my shaky hands. There was barely anything.

"What did you do to her." I managed to get out as I noticed all the bruises and cuts on her face and body.

"You son of a bi-" I heard Chuck say before it was interrupted by the sound of Chuck's fist hitting the man's face. It wasn't long before the man passed out, bloody and bruised. He ran over to me and Blair. "Serena call security, and the cops." He said finally reaching Blair and holding her hands while he kissed her forehead gently.

-c-

Tears burned in my eyes. I blinked them away.

"Blair." I mumbled grabbing her hand. "Please wake up." Tears streamed down my face. I had already called my personal doctor. It made me sick seeing her like this. Wondering what that asshole had done to her. I held her body in his hands until the doctor arrived. Talking to her, not sure if she could hear me or if she ever would again. The doctor examined her as I held her hand tightly in mine, scared to let go. The doctor told us that she had been given many sedatives, and was hit more than once by a large fist. I cringed at that. The thought of anyone hurting Blair made me so angry, so full of rage. I vowed to myself that the next time I see that guy will be the last time anyone sees that guy. Blair wouldn't be awake for awhile. The doctor was not sure when she would wake up it could be a couple hours or a couple days. He couldn't be sure. Serena and I who still hadn't left Blair's side, thanked the doctor for his assistance and I paid him with stumbling hands.

2 days later

-c-

Chuck had not left his room in his hotel ever since what had happened. Blair still laid unconscious on the bed they shared together. Chuck was in his kitchen stirring a drink with messy hair when it happened. "No stop get off of me! Stop!" He heard Blair shout as he instantly dropped his drink and ran toward the bedroom alarmed and concerned. Blair was panicking but no one was around her. He grabbed her flailing arms "Blair hey Blair it's me Ch-" He was cut off by her screaming. "Stop touching me, get off of me!" tears now streaming down her face. "Blair it's Chuck" he raised his voice as he shook her awake and out of her nightmare. She gasped awake and looked around in panic before meeting eyes with Chuck and instantly embracing him and falling into more tears. "Blair I'm so sorry." Chuck admitted tears falling down his face. She didn't respond, Chuck could only hear her quiet sobs. "I love you." he continued "I love you so much." he repeated.

"I'm sorry." Blair let out after they let go of eachother. Tears still streaming down her face. "Blair, you have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't of been so childish, I should of been there for you." Chuck replied. "No Chuck, this is all my fault." Blair said before tears furiously fell from her face. They sat their embracing each other in silence until Serena and Nate arrived. It wouldn't be long before Dan was here. Even Dorota was on her way. Serena met the couple with tears and Nate gave Blair a friendly hug. They weren't sure what had happened to Blair, or why, or who the man really was, or what kind of impact this would leave on Blair. But you would be damned if you didn't think they would.

 **Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally here! Sorry for the wait, I have been a little busy.. Chapter 3 will be here by next week. As always, leave your reviews down below. Any questions, comments, concerns, compliments or criticisms will be answered! Enjoy!**

-b-

Blair had only been getting 2 or 3 hours of sleep a night since the incident. Of course she was the only one who knew that, at least she thought she was at least. Everyone had been giving her so much unwanted attention and pity. Blair used to love attention, but now she hates it. She wants to forget about what had happened. She had been avoiding Chuck to the best of her advantages, Serena and Nate never leaving her side unless she is accompanied by someone.

And of course, it follows her everywhere. She thinks about it in the shower, where her fingers trace the bruises and scratches that the man in white had left behind. Or how when she goes to dress fittings, her fitters acknowledge the weight she has lost. Or how when she closes her eyes, he's all she sees, forcing her to swallow pills. Most importantly, she scared to forget. After all, wanting to forget is what caused her this. This was her fault. She had brought this upon herself.

-c-

"She isn't the same, Serena." Chuck's voice echoing in his spacious suite. "Chuck what did you expect, who could be the same after what happened to her?" Serena argued back. "I know, you're right. I just want her to be okay." Chuck admitted. "Chuck, she's Blair Waldorf." Nate chimed in "If anyone can get through this, it's Blair." he finished. Serena nodded for emphasis. "Look Chuck, I'll go out to dinner with Blair tonight and I'll talk it over with her, see if there's anything I can do, how she's doing." Serena insisted. Chuck nodded as he filled his cup with scotch.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Blair right now, I'll call later. Bye Nate, Chuck." Serena said as she grabbed her purse. The boys nodded their goodbyes.

-s-

Serena had finally reached Blair's penthouse. Anxious to see how Blair was doing, how Blair was really doing. Serena knew Blair had been putting on a brave face and that this was all probably really hard and uncomfortable for her. The elevator door opened and Serena was almost instantly met by Dorota. "Oh .. Busy right now!" Dorota announced. "Oh I'm sure she can make time for me." Serena noted pushing past Dorota. "No! must get ready first!" Dorota protested but Serena ignored. She walked up to Blair's room, followed by Dorota. She opened the door to her best friends room to reveal a ghost looking Blair. "Blair!" Serena said excitedly pretending not to notice the dark bags under her eyes, and her pale complexion. "Wh- Serena! What are you doing here." Blair said angrily looking past her and at Dorota. "I'm sorry . no listen!" Dorta complied. Blair gave a smirk and shooed Dorota out of the room. "So Blair, dinner tonight, what do you think? Just me and you, like old times." Serena nearly begged. "You know, I'm going to have to check my schedule" Blair said scanning her planner. "You know I'm sorry Serena, but I have plans." Blair said. Serena knew she was lying. Not wanting to push Blair, she accepted and left.

She dialed Chuck's number almost as soon as she stepped out onto the street. "Hey, Chuck" She said defeatingly. "Didn't go well I presume." Chuck concluded from the sound of her voice. "It's bad Chuck. She looks like she hasn't slept in weeks, she's pale and I'm worried it came back." Serena said cautiously. The 'it' she was referring to was Blair's eating disorder. Blair had struggled with Bulimia for awhile, but had just recently overcome it. "What are we going to do?" Chuck asked concerned for the love of his life. "I think we just have to give her time, we can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to."Serena concluded, now stepping into a cab. "You're right." Chuck admitted. "Thanks for trying." Chuck mumbled. "Anything for Blair." Serena concluded before saying goodbye.

-c-

Chuck hadn't been with Blair since the day she woke up from the coma. She had been avoiding him. Ignoring his calls, texts, and him, even when he would show up in person she would turn the other way. Chuck wasn't sure what to do or if he should wait for her to come around to him. At least he wasn't sure until he heard a knock at his door around midnight that night.

He opened the door to reveal a small, broken down Blair. She had obviously tried to hide the fact she had been crying. But that was ruined when they met eyes and she immediately burst into tears. Chuck embraced her silently, letting her cry into him as he shut the door. He would of never let a girl cry on him, he would never say kind words and offer tissues to a broken girl, he would never let her tell him everything she's been feeling, her fears, or hold her until she finally falls asleep for the first time in days. Unless of course, that girl is Blair Waldorf.

 **Chapter 3 coming soon! Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, they all mean the world to me!**


End file.
